disneyprincessfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Elsa/@comment-74.99.65.62-20170628160603/@comment-5952365-20190306010404
In addition to all the sources listed above, the first comment is an exact copy from the fanfiction on the previous page of comments for this page, which I have linked as a redirect and replied to already. The original version of the comment can be found in it's history. The last longest comment had two extra duplicates, each slightly different from each other, so I deleted the two slightly shorter ones and merged them together, so to speak. I put the additional and/or different words in brackets, but I can easily retrieve the other two, though. Secondly, I have censored and/or removed all cuss words and have removed all inappropriate terms and replies, as well as duplicates. I have also removed all additional code so they are only featuring Wikitext and the default font, although I did leave the bold and italic codes. All these comments are from the same person, who is the same anon who always posted hate comments about Anna here, which is a bit contradictory considering they seem to be defending her in these stories...They did reply to themselves several times here and on other pages, though. These fanfictions and song lyrics are not all originally their's, it seems, as I have found the same stories in reviews on fanfiction.net (ff.net) (though they could be posted by the same anon that's here) and I have also found sources for others as well as the song lyrics, all of which I have provided the links for in the above comment. If you are the author of any of these works and wish for them to be removed then simply comment here or send me a message on my Wall and I (or one of the Moderators, Evan or Susan, if they get to it first) will remove it immediately. Please do provide a link to your original story for proof, preferably with a date stamp somewhere on it. Anyways, if they're open to some criticism, it's mostly the same as what I said about the previous comment on the first page (the redirect). The idea is actually really interesting, but the replies are all out of order, making it difficult to keep up with the story. I said before that I thought the servants and other people were all so excessively mean to Anna for no real reason, even Kristoff, and that it's not very believable from what we've already seen in the film. However, after now reading all the other parts, I can totally empathize with them now and understand why, which just brings me right back to the point about the comments being out of order and the effect that has. The fact that the story seems to start right after a fight but that we never see the actual fight or everyone taking Elsa's side is also a bit confusing, since we have to assume that Anna's point of view is correct. This is especially odd since the servants at the beginning of the story seem to be unaware of the fight the day prior, which honestly just makes Anna look rude in her behaviour towards them (which, I know, is obviously the point). Plus, the fact that Kristoff doesn't really do anything to help at all, even though one would assume he probably would considering they love each other and Han's betrayal and Kristoff being adopted by Grand Pabbie were both mentioned. The crossover with the other outside characters is also interesting, but also confusing and a little out of nowhere without the proper context, such as with Elphaba. Same as the whole "the master" thing, we don't actually know who that character is. I still think the villain going unnamed is confusing, but the take on an evil Anna is really intriguing. Speaking of that unnamed villain, I know that they keep repeating that they want to get revenge on Elsa and Anna's parents, but considering they're literally dead already..�� That's gonna be hard XD Again, it's rather redundant to the point of bordering nonsensical, and a lot of the words are synonyms of each other and repeated over and over. Seriously, some parts just go on and on and on and on and ON, which makes it get confusing after a while. Some things are repeated very unnecessarily, such as "Anna combed her messy hair, then she brushed her messy hair. After she brushed her hair it was no longer messy." which sounds rather awkward. Other lines are just plain contradictory, like "a large, small feast". A lot of the same lines are repeated in multiple of the comments, as well. There are also a lot of spelling errors (I didn't correct these, that's not what I'm here for, I'm here to moderate it and ensure it's appropriate). I could point them out but it'd probably just be easier if they googled the words themselves or enabled spellcheck. Other then that, though, if you get rid off all the excess synonyms and post each part in order then it would be pretty good :) I also really liked the songs, especially the evil Anna's version of let it go, though it does become a bit too malicious imo, even if they weren't all written by this anon.